


Irresistible Troublemaker

by Suli



Series: Soft Liquorice [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but jeonghan is also tired ;;, don't worry it's not heartbreaking I PROMISE, jihoon is a sweetie, liquorice is being a troublemaker, so is jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suli/pseuds/Suli
Summary: Jeonghan's side of the bed was the definition of perfection.Unfortunately, Liquorice also came to that realization.





	Irresistible Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> 1) yes this is becoming a series  
> 2) i have fallen in love with a fictional cat of my own creation and i'm just SOFT

Jeonghan’s side of his and Jihoon’s bed was a work of art. He even considered tracking down whoever designed the apartment to profusely thank them for the beauty that was his side of the bed. Every morning, the sun shone right on it, but not uncomfortably, at least for Jeonghan. It was so warm and comforting, the gentlest and best way to start the day. Nights were even better because in his spot, there was no air conditioning blowing irritatingly on his face (he had no idea how Jihoon could bear it). He could drift off to dreamland nice and toasty.

 

Needless to say, Jeonghan had to work  _ exceptionally _ hard trying to persuade Jihoon to let him have that side of the bed. It was when he pulled his boyfriend into a bone-crushing embrace, mumbling various promises and pleads that Jihoon finally agreed.

“Fine!” he huffed. “But only because I love you and this way you’ll shield me from the sun in the morning.”

Jeonghan yelled in triumph and pulled Jihoon closer into his chest in celebration, making the younger bark out a laugh.

 

When Liquorice came into the picture, it didn’t take her long at all to discover the beauty that was Jeonghan’s spot.

 

The first time it happened, Jeonghan was staying up later than usual. He had ushered Jihoon off to sleep as he sat at their kitchen table, editing and proofreading an entry for the literary magazine he worked at. He stayed up until it was almost 1 am, and by the time he was done, he felt as though his brain were on five percent battery. Focus diminishing, he put his laptop away to charge and trudged into the bedroom.

He was about to collapse onto the bed before he saw a familiar grey eye staring at him. Liquorice was curled up in Jeonghan’s spot, head emerging from between her paws to give him a silent greeting. Jeonghan smiled, moving to crouch down beside her, petting her back as gently as possible.

“Hey baby,” he cooed. “Mind moving a little? It’s Hannie’s bedtime.”

 

Liquorice didn’t so much as budge. In fact, she simply curled up further into herself, purring contentedly into the blankets. Jeonghan stood back up, trying to gently pick her up and move her between him and Jihoon. But as soon as he tried, she dug her claws into the sheets and meowed softly and lazily, almost like a whine. It was essentially her way of pouting.

 

And no way could Jeonghan say ‘no’ to that. So, he decided to simply gather a bunch of spare blankets and pillows, creating a little nest for himself on the floor. It took him longer than usual to get to sleep, the  _ only _ comfortable position not all that comfortable, but Jeonghan decided that it was okay.

 

After all, it was only for one night.

 

The next morning, Jeonghan woke up somewhat sore. His joints were aching, but it was nothing a few light stretches couldn’t fix. He put the spare blankets and pillows away and smiled at Jihoon curled up on his side like a little sleepy sushi, Liquorice mere inches away from his head.

Once he was dressed, he went out to the kitchen to make some much-needed coffee. By the time he returned, Jihoon had woken up and was softly stroking Liquorice’s fur, smiling as she started purring like a race car engine.

 

“Did’ya fall asleep on the couch again?” asked Jihoon, eyes falling shut briefly as Jeonghan gave him a good morning kiss on the cheek before moving to their dresser to grab his keys and wallet.

Jeonghan didn’t want to worry Jihoon nor did he want to rob Liquorice of her new favorite spot,  _ especially _ since she looked utterly gorgeous with little rays of sunshine around her.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he lied.

“Going to work now?” Jihoon’s voice was still thick with sleepiness.

“Mhm,” muttered Jeonghan in response, finishing off his coffee.

“Have fun,” said Jihoon, lying back into bed.

 

Jeonghan walked back over to Jihoon, patting him on the stomach before kissing him quickly yet lovingly.

“Get up soon sweetheart, okay? Those kitties need you.”

Jihoon blushed and smiled widely and radiantly. “See you soon.”

Jeonghan walked to the other side of the bed to give Liquorice a top-of-the-head kiss and a goodbye scratch behind the ear, as he did every morning before leaving for work.

“Be good while we’re gone baby,” he whispered affectionately at the small kitten, who meowed happily in response, still purring.

 

“Hush, she’s always good,” mumbled Jihoon, gazing fondly at their adorable, tortoiseshell ball of fluff.

“Well-” started Jeonghan teasingly, a mischievous smirk on his face, running off chuckling before Jihoon yelled at him.

 

~

 

It happened every night. Jeonghan’s side of the bed really did become Liquorice’s favorite nighttime spot. After just a couple of days, his back started hurting from always sleeping on the floor, despite his efforts at creating a soft nest. Every morning, it felt as though a stake were being hammered into his lower back. Despite that, Liquorice was didn’t give in, refusing to give up her comfort.

One night, Jeonghan knelt down beside the bed, putting his chin on the mattress to be eye level with their baby. He whispered, not wanting to wake up the contentedly sleeping Jihoon.

 

“Can you scootch over just a few centimeters baby? Please? Hannie wants to sleep without waking up feeling like there’s a knot in his spine.  _ And _ I was technically here first.”

Liquorice simply blinked blankly before nudging her head against Jeonghan’s hand, resting her cheek against his palm. She was making herself even more comfortable.

“ _ Fine _ ,” huffed Jeonghan, walking back towards the blanket nest he had made and ready.

 

~

 

Jeonghan had the worst, toughest day of work he ever experienced. He came back from the office close to midnight, and he was beyond exhausted. Every muscle in his body was so close to giving in entirely, threatening to make him collapse on the pavement, his vision submerging into a hazy fuzz. He almost cried with joy when he found himself at the door of his apartment. All he wanted was sleep, a warm bed, and a solid eight hours of sleep  _ minimum _ .

 

When he saw Liquorice asleep on the spot where he wanted nothing more than to curl up and let sleep take him, Jeonghan sighed, the sound indicative of the level his tension had reached. He was like a kettle, still full and rumbling even when steam managed to escape.

“Please baby,” he whispered, voice desperate and exhausted. He found only a little solace in running his fingers through Liquorice’s soft fur. “Please let me sleep here tonight I’m  _ so _ tired and my back hurts  _ so _ much and I just want to rest. I promise I’m not mad at you, I could never be mad at you baby but please-”

Jeonghan’s voice caught in his throat as tears sprung to his eyes. He was so stressed and exhausted that all the walls he had up supporting him came crumbling down. His deep brown eyes that always looked as though an ocean had been encased inside them appeared cracked as the water leaked out, little salty drops dripping from his chin. Jeonghan looked up, pressing his lips together to steady them and holding the heels of his hands to his eyes.

 

Liquorice felt as though something was wrong. She immediately jumped up, walking right to the edge of the bed, between Jeonghan’s elbows. Meowing loudly, she tried consoling him by rubbing her head against his forearms. The shrill sound woke Jihoon. Initially, he reached for Liquorice, trying to coax her back to sleep. But when his hand met only empty air, he propped himself up on his elbow, Liquorice quickly running to him, as if for help.

 

“Jeonghan?” whispered Jihoon soothingly. “What’s wrong baby?”

Jeonghan’s eyes were wide and glassy as he stared back at Jihoon. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to formulate a coherent sentence, but he was too confused and drained for any sound to come out.

“C’mere Hannie,” cooed Jihoon, patting the bed beside him.

It took a while for Jeonghan’s breathing to slow down and for the tears to stop falling. Jihoon stroked his hair as he waited patiently, brushing the soft brown locks with his fingers. The feeling of fingers gently grazing his scalp was an instant comfort to Jeonghan, helping him feel warm and safe. Liquorice helped too, curling up against Jeonghan’s chest, her purrs against his chest making him smile and give a breathy laugh.

 

“What happened?” asked Jihoon once Jeonghan had completely calmed down, still running his fingers through his hair.

“Work was awful,” sighed Jeonghan. “I’m just exhausted.”

“Why didn’t you just come to bed?”

Jeonghan laughed at the question. “Our little troublemaker claimed it as her new favorite spot. She was so comfy, I couldn’t just move her. I’ve been sleeping on the floor all week.”

“Jeonghan,” started Jihoon, melting at how loving his darling boyfriend was, “You  _ could’ve _ just moved her. Look at how happy she is now. She loves that she’s in between her two favorite people.”

“I didn’t think of that,” muttered Jeonghan, making Jihoon chuckle affectionately.

“How come I never noticed?” asked Jihoon.

“Because you always pass out the second your head hits the pillow.”

“I’m sorry Hannie. Next time wake me up, it’s okay.”

 

Jeonghan made an obscure sound of agreement, eyes already drooping shut as Liquorice’s purrs lulled him to sleep. Jihoon smiled at the sight, scooting closer to put a comforting hand on Jeonghan’s lower back, softly massaging the tense muscles. Within a few minutes, the two had fallen into a deep, restful sleep, one both of them really needed.

 

As for Liquorice, she found herself a new night-time place: snug and content between the two people she trusted and loved most. 

 

Her purrs had never been louder.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i'm mostly writing this cuz i miss my cat ;;  
> also liquorice 'purring like a race car engine' was inspired by my cat who used to purr SO LOUDLY when she was really happy and it made me so soft ;;  
> 


End file.
